Nunca pensé que nos separariamos
by Vocuto Cotarou
Summary: Makoto se enfrenta a una inesperada separación y en la misma nota la sorpresiva resolución de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Encontrándose a si mismo pensando diariamente en Haru descubre que le ve más que como un simple amigo y que el haberse contenido tanto tiempo hace que esos mismos sentimientos se manifiesten en forma de deseo.


_Hola MakoJarrus(?). Les traigo un __**oneshot**__ romantico (conhard) que cree para un concurso de fanfic de Tachibana Love. La verdad había empezado con la idea de que fuera puro romance y unas voces me dijeron "ponle haaard" y terminé accediendo a la petición. No quedó al 100 de como me hubiese gustado aunque como autocritica pues hay partes rescatables. !Disfrutenlo!_

**NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~****NPQNS~****NPQNS~**

**Nunca pensé que nos separaríamos.**

_Nunca pensé que nos separaríamos. La verdad, la idea de estar a tantos kilómetros alejados uno del otro era algo que no podía concebir con facilidad. Creo que quienes nos conocían pensaban de igual forma pues, al mencionar tu nombre el mío estaba ligado, el tuyo al mío y ambos de la misma manera. Tratar de recordar nuestro primer encuentro es algo difícil, casi imposible, siempre se sintió como si estuvieras ahí cuidando de mí, como si estuvieses tomando mi mano desde el primer momento en que percibí la realidad. Hoy la realidad es distinta…_

Makoto abrió sus ojos claros y vislumbró dificultoso el lugar donde solía pasar sus días. Extendió su mano frente a su rostro como si captara con ella una mota invisible y recordó el vago sueño que recién había tenido. No podía tratarse de una memoria pues se vio a si mismo cuando era tan solo un bebé, tal vez solo era un invento de su propia mente que le jugaba una mala pasada.

Pues bien, en aquel sueño estaba él de escasos días de nacido, regordete y con las mejillas rojas, cabello escaso y un llanto teatral típico de un bebé asustado por llegar a su hogar, por sentirse extraño fuera del vientre de mamá. Apenas un simple tacto empezó a reducir su llanto, una expresión de sorpresa de dos mujeres que le observaban diciendo al unísono un _"Oh"_ cantado. Ese tacto era de una pequeña manita y esta misma tomó la suya calmándole, tranquilizándole. En aquel sueño, cuando apenas conoció el mundo, lo conoció a él. Haru era unos meses más grande y aun así no era consciente del todo pero, en ese instante, tomó la mano de Makoto y logró que su llanto cesara.

Makoto sonrió ante tal sueño y apretó el puño dejando que ese sentimiento de angustia escapara con una sonrisa mañanera. Se sentó en la cama, acomodó sus cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás y miró el reloj de un costado. Apenas tenía tiempo suficiente para alistarse, desayunar e ir a su empleo como entrenador de natación del equipo de la Universidad de Tokio. A sus veintiséis años Makoto ya ejercía su profesión como los grandes, había desempeñado excelente su labor como estudiante y ahora era un docente de su alma mater*. Con orgullo podía presumir que en su primer año sus pupilos habían obtenido grandes logros y, aunque en un inicio su ambición apuntaba a enseñar a niños el cómo nadar, la vida tan misteriosa y compleja como es le llevó a ser maestro de los futuros nadadores que seguramente representarían a Japón. Sobre ello había alguien que estaba en esa categoría y precisamente esa persona era Haru. Él se había vuelto un nadador reconocido y constantemente se veía viajando a competencias en otros lugares. Para ser representante de ese país era poco lo que pisaba su tierra natal.

Mientras andaba en el tren camino a su empleo Makoto observó un espectacular enorme, en este estaba plasmada una fotografía de Haruka quien portaba una medalla de oro en lo alto. Como eslogan un texto que motivaba a los jóvenes a esforzarse por sus sueños. Haru de verdad había llegado muy alto y ni siquiera se lo había propuesto, eso era fantástico. Cuando arribó a su clase se plantó frente a sus alumnos y dio las palabras más motivantes que salieron de sus labios. Las grandes competencias estaban próximas, los reclutadores estarían observando y de su esfuerzo en ese instante dependía el futuro de cada uno. Los chicos asintieron con una reverencia y fueron al calentamiento previo al entrenamiento. Makoto suspiró ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última que había soñado con Haru? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que había pensado tanto en él? La respuesta era nada. No había día en que no le pensara, en que no se preguntara por él, en como estaba, en que estaría comiendo o haciendo.

No había externado tales pensamientos, ni siquiera le había buscado con insistencia como en el pasado porque entendía que madurar era crecer y Haru estaba creciendo, debía dejarlo ser libre, debía dejar que cumpliera sus sueños aun si eran lejos de él; después de todo, pensaba Makoto, cuando él decidió ser entrenador y estudiar en Tokio había digerido el separarse de Haru y que esto sería complicado pero beneficioso para su futuro. Ahora era doloroso, estar del otro lado era doloroso, era como tragar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Suspiró nuevamente, como por onceava vez en el día, y se talló la frente intentando borrar se dolor de cabeza que había empezado a incomodarle. Unos susurros en la cercanía captaron su atención, el directivo y un hombre de traje encargado de los próximos torneos habían arribado al lugar. El día anterior había recibido el comunicado de la dirección principal sobre recibir detalles sobre la competencia y demás. Makoto saludó amable a ambos hombres y estos empezaron una larga charla sobre el orgullo que los alumnos representan no solo para la institución sino para todo Tokio. Makoto escuchaba atento y finalmente una serie de papeles entregados a su mano indicaban los detalles de alineaciones, localización, planificaciones, formalidades y finalmente el jurado de aquel magno evento. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, entre aquella lista de jueces estaba marcado su nombre.

—**Esperamos lo mejor de ustedes** —dijo el hombre y tras una fugaz despedida se retiró del lugar a lado del director. Makoto se quedó ahí de pie mirándoles partir, teniendo una sensación indescriptible y avasalladora en el pecho que provocaba un golpeteo descoordinado en su corazón. Volvería a ver a Haru justo en el momento en que más le extrañaba.

Y después de ese momento los segundos parecieron eternos, sus movimientos y actos automáticos pues concentro cada parte disponible de su mente y cuerpo en pensar como actuaría al estar nuevamente frente a él. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, la gran competencia había llegado y ni siquiera estaba claro cómo fue que pasó un mes, un solo mes que se sintió aún más largo. Respiró profundo y al exhalar sintió el nerviosismo pero sonrió a sus pupilos con una confianza falsa para no preocuparles. El director hizo su aparición y dio unas palmadas en la espalda al entrenador pidiéndole que le siguiera. Makoto hizo caso mientras sus chicos calentaban para las competencias y sus pasos que hacían eco entre los pasillos fueron acallados con el ruido de la gente en el estadio cerrado.

—**Le presentaré a unas personas **—dijo el hombre viejo y se abrieron paso hacia un costado en donde muchos competidores se preparaban, cruzando un templete y llegando hasta una mesa. Entonces, entre un grupo de hombres de diferentes complexiones pudo verlo. Cabellos azabaches, ojos azules como el agua misma, piel pálida y esos labios rosados. Estaba tan concentrado en unas listas haciendo una revisión y anotando cosas que apenas alzó la vista cuando estuvieron cerca uno al otro, tan próximos. Y sus orbes se cruzaron con los verdes, y una sonrisa inesperada y a su vez deseada por parte del castaño lo iluminó todo.

El tiempo se detuvo por ese instante y casi pudo percibir el manojo de nervios en Haru dentro de su inexpresividad por que Makoto le conocía mejor que nadie y sabía leer de él hasta el más pequeño detalle.

—**Él es nuestro entrenador, Makoto Tachibana **—indicó con orgullo el director y las presentaciones iniciaron. Formalidades, protocolo necesario y palabras de suerte al entrenador del equipo favorito de ese año. Finalmente estuvo frente a él, de pie y con ese latir incesante resonando casi en sus oídos — **Le presento a Haruka Nanase…**

—**Nos conocemos**—dijo Makoto al director quien se sorprendió de la coincidencia. No tuvo que estrechar su mano, no cuando su mirada indicaba que quería abrazarle aunque en ese instante sería demasiado hacer**— Es bueno volverte a ver, Haru-chan…**—Haruka hizo un mohín como si tomara aire y asintió con aun más nervio del habitual.

—**Si…—**fue su respuesta y la llamada de inicio de la competencia cortó el momento— **Mucha suerte, Makoto**.—comentó cubriéndose de nueva cuenta de esa capa de seguridad y el otro asintió agradecido. Partía de retorno hacia su grupo cuando la voz del azabache le detuvo— **cuando esto termine…**

—**Si…—**no fue necesario terminar la frase, era necesario encontrarse nuevamente, hablar de lo que no habían hablado ese tiempo, actualizarse y demás. Makoto sonrió de nueva cuenta y corrió hacia sus chicos sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

Anteriormente esa emoción al ver a Haru no existía a tal magnitud, si bien en el pasado podría haberla asociado a la distancia y el tiempo que duraron separados actualmente no era del todo así. La realidad es que ambos factores hicieron del encuentro algo emotivo pero, de igual forma, ayudaron a aclarar la mente de Makoto en ciertos aspectos tales como sus sentimientos verdaderos a su amigo de la infancia.

La chicharra sonó, la competencia concluyó y el triunfo estuvo bastante peleado y finalmente obtenido por los chicos de la Universidad de Tokio. Jubilo, gritos y emoción. Makoto abrazando a sus alumnos y el gran podio que los esperaba mientras Haruka aplaudía el logro y miraba al castaño con una felicitación silenciosa que fue bien recibida. Entonces, viendo sus orbes se preguntó ¿Desde cuándo fue consiente que tenía sentimientos diferentes por él?

—**Buen trabajo…—**se escuchó en un susurro tranquilo fuera de los vestidores cuando la emoción y los gritos de enjundia ya habían cesado un par de horas después de que las competencias concluyeran.

—**Gracias, Haru-chan** —dijo el castaño mientras se cerraba la sudadera deportiva. Haru usaba una camisa de botones, pantalón de vestir, era curioso verle así. —**No pensé que te nombrarían juez…estabas en ¿Australia? ¿China?**

—**Corea…—**dijo él. Era difícil seguirle el ritmo, Haru ahora era tan libre que no parecía tener intensiones de detenerse.

—**Vaya…** —rio con sorpresa y finalmente le hizo una seña para que le siguiera **—¿Tienes tiempo? Quiero decir, hay mucho de qué hablar y yo…**

—**Lo tengo…—**contestó sin verle y por ese instante se sintió como si esa distancia y esos días solos no hubiese cambiado nada en ellos.

El café y la música de fondo, el mantel pulcro de la mesa y el sonido de la cuchara metálica golpeando la taza, cada detalle del lugar y grabado de la pared creaban un ambiente propicio para el reencuentro de dos viejos amigos. Charlaron de la competencia, charlaron de sus logros, de cómo es que Haru venció a muchos grandes, de cómo es que Makoto estaba enseñando a los predecesores de Haru. El que había pasado con Nagisa, con Rei, con Rin. Tanta charla hasta que el café se enfrió, hasta que las dulces y ya más relajadas risas de Makoto llenaron el lugar, hasta que las leves y fugaces sonrisas de Haru resultaban ser más cálidas que su bebida. El castaño bajó la vista aun sonriendo y por un instante quiso llorar y decirle que lo había extrañado tanto pero no fue necesario, no cuando sentía en el porte de Haru el mismo sentimiento. Y en eso se basaba su comunicación, en palabras que no salían y miradas que todo lo decían pero ¿Qué paso en ese tiempo en que sus orbes no se cruzaron? ¿Qué cosas pensó Makoto? ¿Qué sentía Haruka? Es algo que tal vez las miradas no podían expresar en su totalidad. Un suspiro pausado hasta que la pregunta surgió.

**—¿Dónde te quedas, Haru-chan?—**estando de pie fuera del café el ojiazul se acomodó la chamarra en ese frio día.

—**Hotel…—**dijo como si nada. Makoto respondió con un _"Ya veo"_ mientras los taxis pasaban y pareciera que ninguno quería avanzar, ¿La causa? Podía ser que temían volverse a separar, no sentirse, despertar una mañana y saber que el otro está a metros y metros, kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Unos segundos angustiantes pasaron y Makoto alzó la mano a la calle deteniendo un taxi, Haru abrió los orbes con sorpresa cuando vio al castaño abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo.

—**Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento por hoy…—**dijo como una sencilla invitación que, siendo sinceros, estaba muy nervioso por realizar. Gustoso se sintió cuando Haru entró al vehículo y uno a lado del otro partieron viendo las luces de Tokio avanzar. Silencios entre charlas, preguntas casuales hasta que, atravesado la atestada ciudad, un complejo de apartamentos bastante elegante se pintó ante sus ojos.

Un elevador, de esos a los que ya se había acostumbrado entre viajes, la puerta de madera de aquel lugar y finalmente las luces prendiéndose de la actual morada de Makoto. Tenía lo básico, era muy cálida y hogareña. Haru exploró el lugar con sus ojos, los cuadros en las paredes, el sillón en donde una cobija reposaba como indicatorio de que ahí a veces dormía el chico un montón de películas de natación apiladas y un traste de comida instantánea en la mesilla central.

—**Disculpa el desastre…—**dijo avergonzado juntando las charolas desechables y corriendo a la basura para tirarlas. Makoto no cambiaba, seguía siendo pésimo cocinero.

—**Makoto…—**dijo cuándo el castaño volvía a la sala dispuesto a limpiar aún más. Nuevamente una mirada de Haru, de esa clase de miradas que le hacían caer, sentirse débil. El azabache no era de usar palabras pero ahora debía preguntarlo— **¿Algo ha cambiado?**

El castaño suspiró bajando la mirada y caminó paso a paso al sillón removiendo las cobijas para sentarse, inclinase hacia al frente y sujetar su rostro con las manos. Tomó aire, una bocanada grande de valor y se sorprendió de cómo, no solamente él veía a través de la seriedad de Haru si no que el otro veía tras esa fortaleza disfrazada de sonrisa.

—**Perdóname, Haru…—**susurró. El otro seguía de pie esperando que prosiguiera. Makoto se sentó recto y alzó los hombros — **parece que lo notaste yo… no soy el mismo de antes.**

Estaba bastante asustado, muchas veces se vio diciendo lo mismo, abriendo su corazón pero ahora que lo vivía parecía tan difícil, tan irreal que solo deseaba despertar en ese mismo sillón y que todo, que él, que Haru fuese una ilusión pero era real. Estaba pasando realmente.

—**Nunca pensé que nos separaríamos….—**dijo en voz baja —**cuando te fuiste sabía que sería difícil pero… no fue como lo esperaba **—le miró y con sinceridad dijo— **fue más que eso… fue casi imposible…**

En ese instante Makoto no pudo verlo pues bajó la mirada pero esos orbes que tanto había extrañado repentinamente se llenaron de lágrimas. El castaño negó aun con la vista baja y se talló los cabellos con un poco de frustración externando lo que sentía, como nunca lo había hecho, como siempre debió ser.

—**Haru…—**contuvo el aire y lo dejó salir como una queja dolorosa —**te extrañé pero no como debería…no como se extraña a un amigo o a un hermano… yo**— alzó la vista y se encontró con la proximidad del azabache, con sus ojos levemente enrojecidos y las manos sobre sus hombros haciéndolo retroceder hasta estampar su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. No sabe por cuánto tiempo se miraron de esa manera, por cuanto tiempo pasaron de devorarse con la mirada a buscarse los labios. Un poco temerosos en un inicio, un rose cálido y necesario que finalmente se fusionó en un beso, en la sensación de Haru subiendo las rodillas a sus costados, sentándose en sus piernas, correspondiendo aquel contacto de la mejor manera que ambos podían.

Dudoso Makoto posó sus manos en la cintura del otro, lo atrajo sin romper el beso y al ver que cedía, que no se quejaba, lo apegó un poco más. Se separaron un instante, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando nuevamente volvían al vaivén de sus labios, las caricias indiscretas de sus dedos y esa impropia necesidad de tocar más. Las hormonas hacían lo suyo y cuando fueron consientes se separaron jadeantes después de aquella guerra en la que la camisa del azabache estaba un poco levantada, en la que ambos estaban rojos hasta la médula.

—**Lo…lo siento, Haru **—dijo Makoto queriendo morir de vergüenza ahí mismo, pegando su rostro al pecho del chico para que no viese su vergüenza, temblando un poco en su ternura. Haru entrecerró los orbes, le acarició los cabellos y le llamó directamente.

—**Apagaré la luz…—**dijo no como una sugerencia si no como una acción necesaria. Makoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Acaso aquello era una propuesta? — **¿Quieres que lo haga?** —tardó un poco en digerirlo, tal vez fueron uno o dos minutos y asintiendo con la cabeza supo que no habría mal en ello, en esa oscuridad de la sala, en la luz de luna colándose con armonía, en los botones de la camisa de Haru abriéndose ante sus ojos, no había mal en esa piel pálida que ya conocía y que ahora le ofrecía una invitación para tocarle, para besarle.

A veces se omiten los pasos cuando los sentimientos siempre han sido fuertes, cuando la necesidad es mucha, cuando las ganas pueden más. Las ropas empezaron a sobrar, el sonido de las prendas arrebatadas mientras las manos de Makoto temblaban, mientras los labios de Haru liberaban leves suspiros clavando sus dedos en la ancha espalda del castaño. Las piernas del azabache estaban desnudas, siendo exploradas por las manos del ojiverde las cuales, aun dudosas, pasaron a las caderas. El castaño aún conservaba sus bóxer, Haru en su libertinaje y ansiedad estaba desnudo sentado de nuevo sobre Makoto quien parecía perderse de vez en cuando en la belleza de sus ojos.

Estando recostado en el sillón vio como Haru se inclinó hacia él y con los dedos previamente humedecidos empezó a prepararse a sí mismo dando un espectáculo que ni en sus más impuras fantasías había imaginado. Le vio ahí, jadeante, sonrojado, tocando a si mismo esas zonas que le sensibilizaban, preparándose para lo que venía. Y viendo ese rostro de excitación, esos ojos llorosos encima de él fue que Makoto entendió que no era el único que extrañaba, que pensaba sin parar, no era el único que daba vueltas en la cama considerando en llamarle. Era increíble pero, al ver a Haru así, supo que el azabache estaba en la misma situación que él. Y pareció necesario separarse para poder aceptar lo que dentro de ellos exclamaba.

Las últimas prendas de Makoto cayeron y estando encima Haruka empezó a moverse, a guiarlo, a hacer que entrase lentamente en él. Lo detuvo un instante, ante la sorpresa de Haru le hizo girar a recostarse en el sillón mientras Makoto estaba encima mirándole de esa manera en la que, como única opción, podía contener el inevitable suspiro. Haru lanzó un quejido ante el primer intento del castaño por invadirle.

—**Lo siento…—**susurró el deteniéndose, reprimiéndose momentáneamente. Haru lo rodeó por el cuello y exploró su rostro, pegó su mejilla a la de Makoto y fue entonces que el ojiverde tuvo esa sensación de calidez en su abrazo, en sus coloradas mejillas, en su amor.

—**Está bien…—**dijo de una forma en la que le otorgó confianza de continuar. Makoto le tomó de las caderas con la delicadeza que el azabache merecía, mostrando en cada tacto que para no había nada más preciado en ese mundo que él. Entró lentamente; su interior ardía de una forma que no lastimaba, que le daba placer y ese dolor momentáneo que Haru sintió al recibirle se disipaba con besos en las mejillas, con caricias furtivas.

Cuando se acostumbró una danza se hizo presente, el cuerpo de Makoto se movía lentamente contra el de Haru y mientras sus gemidos crecían el ritmo era mayor, mientras había más necesidad, más deseo que saciar los besos se hacían más presentes, las suplicas silenciosas. Las manos de Haruka buscando de donde sostenerse, jadeos leves saliendo de los labios del castaño y un movimiento ascendente, rápido, embistiendo contra el azabache quien solo se podía arquear, gemir, apretar la piel de Makoto.

—**No…no puedo…—**dijo como una señal de culminar, Makoto terminó inclinándose hacia él y arremetiendo un par de veces más tembló liberando su esencia en su interior, Haru hizo lo mismo pero encima del chico mientras respiraban agitados, descompensados, sorprendidos a su vez. Makoto le miró por un largo rato y terminó pegando su frente al hombro de Haru perdiéndose en su abrazo, en su aroma, en esa tibieza agradable que emitía ese frio día.

_Nunca pensé que nos separaríamos. A decir verdad alguna vez vi cerca nuestro distanciamiento y sin embargo te aferraste a mi…pero ahora que te has ido descubrí que quien era más dependiente de ti era yo. Nunca pensé que la distancia me revelaría tantas cosas, que me ayudaría a pensar, a darme cuenta que no puedo verte como un amigo más. Nunca pensé que nos separaríamos pero agradezco que pasara pues de no ser por tu adiós jamás hubiera buscado un "hola" nuevamente._

Esa noche Makoto soñó con Haru, con sus besos, sus abrazos, su sed de pasión y ese increíble amor que necesitaba. Esa noche lo soñó todo, su adiós, su pelea, sus risas y sus días de juventud. Cada vez que tomó su mano para salir de la piscina, cada vez que con la mirada agradeció. Desde el primer momento en que se encontró con el mundo se encontró con su mano y ahora esta estaba vacía. Esa mañana Makoto abrió los ojos y observó su palma mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la otra, pensaba que jamás se separarían pero…

La mano de Haru apareció ante sus ojos, entrelazó la suya y calmó su llanto. Sus ojos azules le observaron y se quedaron fijos en él hasta que se sintió agotado.

—**Nunca pensé que nos separaríamos**—susurró Haru— **pero jamás dudé que te volvería a buscar.**

Y nunca más un adiós se volvió a pronunciar.

**NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~NPQNS~****NPQNS~****NPQNS~**

_Alma mater : Forma de denominar a la escuela o institución de donde procede el sujeto. _

_Gracias a **Tachibana Love** por convocar a este concurso, a las chicas de Zakki's Corp por dar su visto bueno y a todas las personas que hacen posible esto._

_Próximamente subiré otros shots._

_Atte. Zakki. _


End file.
